Lo que empiezas sin querer hacer
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Siempre que Ken y Chikusa la dejaban tirada a su suerte, ella siempre terminaba encontrándose con él. Aunque Gokudera no lo deseaba y Chrome no lo planeaba así. Y, con el tiempo, pasar tiempo juntos se convirtió en una costumbre. 5996, Gekokujou.


**Título:** Lo que empiezas sin querer hacer.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Gokudera/Chrome

**Comentarios:** Con la viñeta de Lluvia me dieron muchas ganas de escribir de estos dos, y mas la pastilla que me tome salió esto. También me base un poco en el relleno de KHR! (El primero)) aunque no se nota xDD.

**Advertencias:** OoC y sosedad, pero eso ya es típico. Extra cursi.

Siempre que Ken y Chikusa la dejaban tirada a su suerte -cosa que sucedía demasiado seguido-, ella siempre terminaba encontrándose con él. Aunque Gokudera no lo deseaba y Chrome no lo planeaba así.

Gokudera fácilmente podía dejarla allí, tirada a su suerte, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero su jefe le había pedido, cuando él le comentó que a la Guardiana de la Niebla seguido la abandonaban esos dos y él se la encontraba vagabundeando por la ciudad, que intentara, ya no ayudarla, eso era pedirle mucho al italiano, que fuera al menos, un poco amable con ella. Tsuna la habría ayudado, y no le molestaría, pero él nunca se la encontraba y Nagi tenía cierta habilidad para esconderse de él, inconscientemente claro, por lo cual siempre se lo pedía a su Guardián, porque ese "talento" de Chrome no surtía efecto con Gokudera, el cual, para bien o para mal, siempre se topaba con ella.

Y Gokudera por nada del mundo le negaría algo a su Décimo y, si él quería que fuera amable con la Guardiana, eso haría, aunque fuera lo último que deseara hacer.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, andar paseando con la chica por la Ciudad se había vuelto una costumbre entre los dos, aunque en un principio él odiaba encontrarse con ella y Chrome lo veía con miedo y siempre procuraba caminar dos metros detrás de él, cosa que finalizaba cuando Gokudera le gritaba que dejara de hacer eso porque parecía un perro siguiendo a su dueño, ordenándole con una mirada que se pusiera a su lado.

Comer juntos también se había vuelto algo rutinario, pues como siempre, el Décimo se preocupaba por todos y le preocupaba bastante que la chica no comía como debía, así que aprovechaba darle comida preparaba por su madre a Gokudera, para que este se la hiciera llegar a Chrome. Cosa que, por supuesto, él hacia, comiendo algo de su propia fuente para acompañar a la chica mientras esta comía lo que el Décimo le regalaba.

Comer con ella tampoco había estado en sus planes, pero Chrome no comía nada si él no comía algo al mismo tiempo, así que, chasqueando la lengua, compraba algo y se sentaba a comer con ella, quien solo sonreía tímidamente empezando a comer también, después de dividir su comida en tres partes, para darles también al resto del grupo Kokuyo, los cuales, por cierto, siempre aparecían cuando terminaban de comer, buscando a la chica ya que, a pesar de todo, ella era su única conexión con Mukuro.

Una ceja de Gokudera siempre temblaba cuando pensaba ese nombre.

-Adiós, Guardián de la Tormenta- se despedía una sonrojada Chrome cuando llegaban por ella, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de los tres hombres sobre ella haciéndola ocultar instintivamente su rostro con la mochila-bolso que siempre cargaba.

-Tch, como sea- gruñía Gokudera, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y desviando la mirada a otro lado, reparando solo entonces en la mirada de odio que le dirigía Ken y la de interés que le dirigía Chikusa.

Y, rodando los ojos, siempre los ignoraba, pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran esos tipos. Además, cualquier cosa que molestara al loco de los animales, no podía ser malo, al menos no para él, así que sonreía triunfante causando un enojo mayor en el rubio.

Aunque no entendía muy bien que hacia para provocar el enojo de ese tipo.

Y tampoco se quedaba para averiguarlo, se alejaba del lugar tan pronto como podía dedicándole una mirada antes de irse a la Guardiana a lo que ella solo asentía tímidamente para después también irse con su grupo bajo la mirada del Guardián de la Tormenta.

Tampoco recordaba cuando había dejado de toparse por accidente con la chica y, en cambio, habían terminado acordando ambos un lugar para verse cada día.

Y estaba seguro que ni él ni Chrome sabían la razón de eso… todavía. Pero esperaba averiguarlo algún día.


End file.
